Shut Up and Dance
by starkidsftw
Summary: I leaned forward and smirked at the little vixen in my arms. "You're holding back, Granger," I murmured in her ear. She threw her head back in laughter, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck. "Shut up and dance with me, Malfoy." Dramione Songfic to WALK THE MOON's Shut Up and Dance.


**Songfic to WALK THE MOON's Shut Up and Dance.**

 **Dramione, with a side of BlaisexGinny**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shut Up and Dance and do not gain any profits from this work. It is made for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans.**

* * *

The lights of the club were pulsing, sending electric shots through the air. Bodies moved in near synchronization to the pounding beat. The music blocked out any other noise in the discothèque. The room was hot, with too many people too close together.

The effect was almost magical.

From our place at the bar, I watched the muggles dance under the lights. They were helpless to the bass, to the energy enclosing them. They would go insane tonight, every single one of them.

Blaise leaned over. "What percentage do you think is going to wake up tomorrow regretting all of their life decisions?"

I chuckled. "At least eight-five." Muggles were almost victims to nights like this. The energy in this environment was the closest they got to any sort of magic. They let it take them over.

I was almost envious.

Blaise and I had been coming to this discothèque for a few years. It was a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side. We had stumbled upon it one drunken Friday the second summer after Hogwarts. We'd been coming back every Friday since.

Muggles had no memory of Hogwarts, and therefore no prior opinions of us. It gave us both a chance to be, well, free. For one night a week, at this club we were free. Whether we people-watched, drank, or left with someone else at the end of the night, those end of week club visits were always killer.

Blaise took a shot. "Damn, this night is going to be good."

I nodded, my eyes sweeping over the crowd. The people in the mob were indiscernible from each other. Yet, I was drawn to two women who were dancing in the middle of the floor. In the darkness of the club, I couldn't see their faces. But there was something intrinsically familiar about the way they moved.

"Mate, you good?"

I pointed to the women. "Do you recognize those two?"

"Draco, the only thing I can see in this club is your hair because it's so damn bright. How could I possibly see two lasses in the middle of the fucking dance floor?"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a beer from the bar. Sipping it, I focused in on the two women. What was it? Something in the back of my mind was shouting. I knew them, I had to.

"You're burning a hole in the one with brown hair. Careful, she might melt."

The glare I sent him was pure fire.

"Could you stop looking like a mass murderer?"

"Why would I do that?" I smirked.

Blaise chuckled at me. "Because your girls are walking over here."

My head snapped back. Indeed, the Italian was right. The women were on their way towards the bar. One was pushing through the crowd and dragging her friend. As they approached more light began to hit them. The one in front was a ginger, pulling her brunette friend. The brown-haired one was wearing an incredibly tight backless dress that nearly made my mouth water.

The two of them drew closer and closer. They looked about the same age as Blaise and I. I couldn't place it at all. I knew them. They were so familiar. Who were they?

"Be cool, mate," Blaise whispered as the two women took the next to barstools. I barely heard him. I was focused on the two mysteries.

The brunette nearly fell into the stool. I only caught the last few words of her sentence.

"...know I'm here? He'll find out, I know it."

The ginger threw her head back and laughed. "Please, my brother couldn't find you if he had a Locater spell. Come on, after this clusterfuck of a week you deserve a night out."

The brunette seemed worried. "I don't know, Ginny. Maybe I shouldn't have left the house."

Blaise's jaw dropped. He began spluttering, his normal cool demeanour disappearing in a second. "Did she…is that…no way…"

My mind barely processed his attempt at language. It was too busy piecing together the clues. Ginger hair, pretty, sassy, pushy….

The answer hit me like a battering ram.

Weasley.

My eyes shifted to the other woman in the backless dress. If the other one was the youngest of the red-head clan, that meant that there was no other option as to who the brunette could be but the one and only…..

"Granger."

Both girls flinched at the noise. The Weaslette whipped around to face us just as the bookworm's eyes met mine. Her eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Malfoy?" she asked, surprised.

I smirked. "Long time no see, eh Granger?" I nodded at the Italian next to me, and stood up to move in front of them. Blaise mirrored my actions so we were both standing in front of the girls. I gave the ginger a nod of recognition. "Weaslette."

She looked so shocked to see me that all she seemed to be able to do was blink.

Blaise chuckled. "Talkative as ever."

"What're you two doing here?" Granger interrupted, regaining her ability to speak. "This is a muggle nightclub."

I shrugged. "We've been going here every Friday since the year after Hogwarts. Stumbled across it, guess it stuck."

"Two of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world have spent every Friday in three years at a muggle discothèque?" Weaslette asked incredulously. "Likely."

Blaise chuckled. "So likely that it's true."

Granger rolled her eyes. "No wonder I haven't seen you two since graduation."

"Yeah, we've been living in this club since we left Hogwarts that day. The pay is minimal but there's always alcohol."

Both girls laughed. Blaise clapped me on the back.

"Ignore the twat," he said.

"This twat is heading one of the wizarding world's only transnationals," I reminded him.

"Really?" Granger asked, shock evident on her face.

"Surprised?" I taunted, giving her the infamous Malfoy smirk.

She shrugged. "A bit. I mean, you've got the intelligence for it. Just never seemed like your route."

"Well, pray tell Granger. What is my route?"

She met my gaze with all that Gryffindor fierceness. "Alcohol and muggle clubs, haven't you been paying attention at all?"

Touché.

"Five years," I mused thoughtfully. "I've missed your sass, Granger."

She smirked. "Missed me, eh?"

I sat in the seat next to her. "It has been a bit boring without anyone to compete with. Hate to say it, but I've never met a mind quite like yours."

Under the pulsating lights, I swore she was blushing.

Blaise jumped in. "So what've you two ladies been up to?"

Weaslette rolled her eyes. "Don't you read the tabloids?"

"Not unless it's a choice between that and castration. Why?"

The ginger sighed. "Well, about a year ago Harry and I split. It was splashed across the front page for months."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You and Potter seemed like a match made in Gryffindor heaven."

"We were," she replied. "Until we weren't. It was an amicable breakup. He's with Padma now, seems to be going well."

"Wait," Blaise interjected. His eyes had suddenly lit up. "Are you telling me that you, Ginny Weasley, slayer of hearts and quaffles, are single?"

She nodded.

The Italian smirked. "In that case, Miss Weasley, care for a dance?"

She raised her eyebrows, but after a moment she nodded. Blaise gave her a dazzling smile and led her out to the dance floor.

I couldn't hold in the chuckle. Granger gave me a look. "You good there, Malfoy?"

"Classic Blaise, that's all," I laughed.

"More like classic Ginny," Granger said, leaning on the bar next to me.

I turned to look at her. "So what about you, bookworm? What's going on in your most likely boring existence?"

She swatted my arm. "For the record, my life is not boring."

"Spending seventeen hours a day in a library is boring."

She swatted my arm again. "Oh please."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Well, dating Weasel would be boring, I'd imagine."

She flinched at his name. I raised an eyebrow. "Or not…"

She sighed. "I broke up with him last week."

My mouth fell open with an audible pop. "Sorry, what?"

She smirked. "Don't look so surprised there, Malfoy. I do have the capacity to end a relationship."

I started shaking my head in confusion. "Sorry, I just…I guess I always thought you two were going to grow old together and procreate like rabbits."

She laughed. "Me too. Until I walked in on him cheating on me. That kind of killed the fantasy."

"Ouch," I said, wincing slightly at the image. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be," she responded, dryly. "It was a wakeup call. Our relationship was shit, I was only staying in it because everyone thought I should."

"You're better than him anyway," I said, looking at the floor where Blaise and Ginny were dancing up a storm.

She scoffed at my compliment. "You're just saying that."

I shook my head. "Nah. You've always been hot, smart as hell, and killer with a wand. He's a Weasley. No contest."

"But I'm a muggleborn," she reminded me.

I shrugged. "That hasn't mattered in five years. You know that."

She was silent for a moment, appraising me.

"You are not what I expected," she said honestly.

I turned to look at her. "What were you expecting then?"

"The old you," she responded.

"Things change, Granger. Five years is a long time."

She chuckled for a moment, before her eyes drifted lazily over my shoulder. Suddenly, her face drained of blood.

"Granger?" I asked, worried. "You all right?"

"Ron," she muttered, looking at the ground. I turned to where she had been looking.

In the entrance of the club was indeed Weasel, with some other Gryffindor I vaguely recognized from school. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"He must be looking for me," she stammered. I turned back to her. After a moment of frantic looking around, her eyes locked on me.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked. I gave her a look, but shrugged.

"Sure, Granger. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

She chuckled. Instead of responding, she reached forward and took my arm.

I don't know how it happened, but before I knew it, Hermione Granger had dragged me out on to the dance floor. I started stammering, confused at the turn of events.

Before I could get any words out, she pulled herself against me.

"Don't you dare look back," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck and beginning to grind against me in time to the music. The sudden rush of heat the movement caused me was surprising, but I responded with vigor. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we began to dance.

The lights pulsed above our head and the bass pulsed below our feet. She leant forward and placed her lips by my ear.

"He won't see me if we're in the crowd," she murmured, sending shock waves through my body. Her voice, her body, it was all so intimate. Too intimate for me and _Hermione fucking Granger_.

"You sure about that?" I muttered, my eyes darting above her head to see the redhead prowling the bar in search of his ex-girlfriend.

Granger reached up and took my chin, shifting my gaze back down to her. "Just keep your eyes on me."

And so I did.

The crowd swallowed us whole, until the two of us were right in the middle of it. We moved in time to the music. It rushed through my veins, invigorating me.

All of a sudden, the Gryffindor Princess pressed her body more firmly against mine. The shock was electrifying. It was like kryptonite. Chemical, physical, assaulting me with sensation.

Just as suddenly, she pulled back.

I gasped at the withdrawal of feeling. I leaned forward and smirked at the little vixen in my arms. "You're holding back, Granger," I murmured in her ear.

She threw her head back in laughter, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck. "Shut up and dance with me, Malfoy."

My hands roamed on her back and hers somehow wound themselves in my hair. The backless dress she was wearing swayed and beamed in the techno light. Her beat up muggle sneakers continued moving as we continued our descent into this madness.

That was the only way to describe it: madness. Beautiful, intense madness. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

Some line had been crossed. Something had changed.

Her brown eyes looked up at me through her lashes. They were piercing. For a moment, I thought I saw something more in them than the warm chocolate they contained.

It looked like the future.

In the energy of the dance floor, I finally understood how the muggles became victims to this atmosphere. It was like magic. Looking down at Hermione Granger, I realized that this moment was probably never going to repeat itself. It was an outlier.

It was my last chance and my only chance.

I felt the smirk playing at the corners of my mouth as my eyes narrowed, like a predator stalking its prey. She gave me a look. "Draco, what are you…."

Her words were lost against my lips.

She tasted like sweat and energy and madness and magic. After a moment of surprise, I felt her wrap her arms tighter around my neck as she fell into the kiss. _Goddamn_. Who ever knew that the Gryffindor Princess would taste like perfection?

My dischothèque, Juliet teenage dream, I mused as her lips moved against mine. I thought back to my teenage self, who had sometimes fantasized about seeing how innocent the bookworm really was.

A half-decade long fantasy had finally fulfilled itself.

The moment ended far too soon for my liking. Hermione was pulled away from me by Ginny, who had found us in the crowd. Blaise stood behind her. My Italian friend was covered in lovebites.

"Hermione," Ginny hissed. "Ron's on the dancefloor."

My little minx's head whipped around, trying to spot her ex-boyfriend. "Shit. Should we leave?"

Ginny nodded vigorously. Hermione's eyes darted to meet mine. After a moment, a smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Malfoy," she said coyly, before her friend dragged her towards the exit.

"And I you, Ms. Granger," I murmured in response. My heart was pounding in my chest.

 _Sweet Merlin._

Blaise walked up to me and clapped me on the back. "Granger? Nice going there."

"Goddamn, Blaise," I gasped.

"That good?" He asked, chuckling.

I stood up straighter. "It's decided. That woman is my destiny." I stared at the spot in the crowd where the two women had disappeared.

"Really?" Blaise smirked, his chuckle turning into a booming laugh. "Well then, how are you going to fulfill your destiny when your destiny just walked out the door?"

I turned to my best friend and smiled. "I have a feeling that is not the last time we will be seeing those two."

And the next Friday night, in that Muggle discothèque, I was proven right.

* * *

 **Review :)**


End file.
